kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitrous X
Matters of the Sentiment (yes, I just ripped myself off) Hey. Since the Lingering Sentiment plays a semi-major part in Xions' story, I was wondering if I should create an article for him, except that he doesn't actually play a role in any currently revealed universe, just Xion's home universe, and again, it's only been mentioned. I was wondering about your input before I took any decisive action. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... I believe you should. Although you'll still have to categorize it as Nightverse, unless you make a name for this new universe. -- All right, I just wanted to be sure, that's all. I'll get started on it, then. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Pixar Template Request Hey could you please make a game template for Kingdom Hearts Pixar which has the linked text which takes you to the worlds, characters and villains?:) :Hey, please sign your messages! Um, I'm not exactly a coding whiz... but I can help guide you through it, if you'd like! Your best bet is to copy and paste another template's coding and then altering it, and making it your own. I would like you to try it first, and if you still need help, just ping me and I'll see what I can do. ^_^ -- User for a moment Hi, I'm a Spanish user. I created a fanfic comics of a TV series, and one of my fan-episodes, is a special crossover with "Kingdom Hearts". Could I create articles about my fan-episode in your wiki? And uploading images of the characters? I do not know if my English is good (I think not), but I'll try the best I can. Goodbye. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''Is that your final answer?]] 01:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Your English isn't too bad, actually. Your spelling and grammar are both good -- better than half of the kids in my American high school, *laughs*. It would probably be best to write an article about the episode itself (don't forget to categorize!), then add any characters relevant ''to that episode, and you're more than welcome to upload images, if you wish. Just keep everything tasteful, please. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm, Mecha? Please don't answer questions on my talkpage. -_- But, yes, all that he says is correct. ^_^ -- Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I created the article. I don't know if it's well written. This is my first English article of my life. I have a DeviantART account. Could I use some of my images from there in this wiki? --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''Is this your final answer?]] 20:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well the grammar looks pretty good!! Oh, of course! Feel free to. ^_^ -- Making table for the logo Dear Nitrous X, I'm a new user here and I didn't know how to create a table for my ''Kingdom Hearts: Verblassen logo. Can you tell me how to make it? I really thanks if you are willing to help me :) Xyberson 09:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Xyberson! Well the easiest way is to find a table or template that you like the look of. Then you click Edit, and copy and paste the coding onto your template. Then, change the information to suit your story. -- : :Thx so much, Nitrous X :D : :Xyberson 06:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem! I hope I was of some use. If you need anything else, you know where to find me! -- :: ::Nitrous X, I've got a really serious problem!! My wiki (overlimitgamers.wikia.com), the page became zoomed and I don't know how to return it to normal size. Can you help me out by visiting my wiki? Xyberson 13:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :Hmm... Well it isn't now... Check it again, because it wasn't zoomed on my computer... -- : :Hey Nitrous, i want to know how is the way to create talk bubbles.. i can't make it.. Xyberson 14:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you want a detailed guide, I believe there are several you can find here: www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com , although I'm sorry I don't have the direct link. Another way is just to copy and paste another user's talk bubble onto your own and change it around and make it your own. I hope this helps! -- :: ::Thanks Nitrous :) Xyberson 10:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :No Problem! Just ping me if you need anything else! -- : :Nitrous, how to create a "InfoCharacter" template in my wikia? Well, there's no template like that in my wikia and I really need it..Xyberson 13:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you could model yours off of ours! Just don't copy it word for word; change the coloring and maybe some squares. this should get you going! -- :::Nitrous, i have a little request about destiny's reach kingdom hearts,.. Can you add the character Raleigh (protagonist) and Ghalixer (antagonist) representing Kingdom Hearts: Verblassen? I really thanks if you want to :) Xyberson 14:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Sorry to barge in - I feel the need to answer) No, sorry, we cannot. We held nominations/voting for that project ages ago. You missed your chance. But if we ever have a sequel, it may be a possibility. There are NO formal plans for a sequel though, so don't get your hopes up. -- :::: ::::No problem, L.A. It's okay though. I think I should finished my Verblassen first Xyberson 15:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Legend's Quest 2 is done I already wrote the final battle and ending. I can't wait for the "true" story to begin. 18:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I'll take a look as soon as possible, but I need to get a few things done first. Also, make sure to sign your posts, SDC! -- :Sorry, I just forgot this time. 18:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It's alright, I understand. Just read it. Can't wait till the sequel! :) -- Mod Please check out Forum:New Mods and vote for a user or add them. Confirmation I'm just confirming I got your message, sorry for the late reply, I've been busy and having problems with my Internet. - BoRadiant 13:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Needs help --Rox57 03:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC)You seem to be an experienced artist and well known in Kingdom Hearts info. Could you possibly design the Characters and Keyblades of my story Kingdom Hearts: After Birth? If you need details on the characters and weapons just message me if you could help out. Thanks. :Uh, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong user. I cannot draw. At all. I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot. :/ -- IRC Matters to discuss work ok so i started and i have Kexon and Xyla. ZACH 21:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Awesome!!! Can I see them? -- http://s774.photobucket.com/albums/yy30/KHWolf/KH Sprite/KHFanon Sprites/?action=view&current=NXsprites.png here they are the sprites that have been made! ok so here they our the test lot tell me what you want changed.ZACH 05:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks! I love Kexon's, but could you make Xyla look a little more feminine please? Like with different hair... I'm glad you included the slacks, though! -- What kinda hair does Xyla have?--ZACH 04:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :There's a picture here. --